From Friendship To love
by midnightocean64
Summary: Spencer Hastings and Toby Cavanaugh have been best friends for a long time, and they start to develop feelings that are more than friendship for each other. But Spencer is dating a guy named Wren, who isn't the most caring boyfriend. Sorry, the summary isn't good, but PLEASE READ!
1. Prologue

Spencer Hastings and Toby Cavanaugh had always been best friends. They knew everything about each other. They even completed each other's sentences. They had met each other in high school, and were instantly friends.

When they had met one of Toby's best friends, Caleb, had an instant liking to one of Spencer's best friends, Hanna. The same thing happened with Spencer's other best friend, Aria, and Toby's other best friend, Ezra. Spencer's other best friend, Emily, had a girlfriend named Maya.

Toby, Spencer, Hanna, Caleb, Ezra, Aria, Emily, and Maya all went to University of Pennsylvania together. Aria and Ezra lived together and so did Emily and Maya. Spencer lived next to Hanna in an apartment building that was two blocks away from where Toby and Caleb lived next to each other.

Spencer and Toby practically lived at each other's apartments. They even had closets at each other's homes.

Spencer had a boyfriend named Wren who was studying to be a doctor. Wren wasn't exactly included in Spencer's group of friends. He was nice enough, but didn't exactly put effort into their relationship. He often forgot special days like birthdays and anniversaries.

Spencer's friends knew that she wasn't completely happy with her relationship with Wren, but they didn't interfere. It seemed like Toby and Spencer relationship was closer than Wren and Spencer's relationship.

Toby was sweet, caring, smart, handsome, and lovable. He and Spencer's relationship was flirty and fun and sometimes it seemed like Toby was a better friend to Spencer than Wren was.


	2. Chapter 1

"Hey" said Spencer into her phone.

" Hi. What's up?" replied Toby.

"Do you and Caleb wanna go out for coffee with Hanna and I?" Spencer said.

"Sure. Where are you?" Toby asked

"I'm on my way up to your apartment, Hanna is already at Caleb's apartment" said Spencer.

Toby laughed and said "See you in 90 seconds"

Spencer got out of the elevator and walked to 4A, which was Toby's apartment.

She took out her keys (they both had keys to each other's apartment) and opened the door to the apartment to reveal a very shirtless Toby. She openly stared at his perfect abs and muscled chest and bit her lip. Toby chuckled at her distracted expression. He put on a shirt and they walked out of the apartment and knocked on Caleb's door.

Hanna opened the door looking tired and Spencer could see Caleb asleep on the couch inside the apartment.

"W- What are you ding here?" stammered out Hanna.

"Coffee? Morning? Did you not remember any of this from our conversation last night?" asked Spencer.

Hanna told Spencer and Toby to go to Starbucks without her and Caleb. Spencer hugged Hanna and Her and Toby walked to the elevator.

* * *

"So, I know a certain girl who is celebrating her 20th birthday next week," said Toby.

"Please don't make a big deal out of my birthday this time. Remember last time, where you decorated my apartment so lavishly that it looked like there was a paper-chain explosion" replied Spencer.

"Okay, but seriously, what do you want for your birthday?" asked Toby.

"For Wren to actually remember it" joked Spencer.

"Tell me! I want to get something you're going to actually like," said Toby.

" You know you don't have to get me anything," said Spencer.

"Like that's going to happen" replied Toby sarcastically.

Spencer got a table, while Toby ordered their coffee and got them a blueberry muffin to split.

"What do you want to do on your birthday?" asked Toby

"Why don't Hanna, Caleb, Ezra, Aria, Emily, Maya, you, and I go to a club?" asked Spencer.

"Sounds good but don't you want Wren to come?" replied Toby.

"If he forgets my birthday again, which I know he will, I'm not going to talk to him," joked Spencer.

"Why do you go out with him if he forgets you birthday and puts no effort into your relationship?" asked Toby seriously.

"I don't know, when he is sweet, he makes me feel special and worth something" said Spencer

Toby thought about this for a minute. He realized that Spencer wanted to feel loved by someone, not just friendship love, but real love. And she was settling for Wren. Spencer was gorgeous, loving, sarcastic, funny, and sweet and deserved to be loved all the time. Then he aware of the fact that Spencer was staring at his face and realized he must have had strange expression on his face. He tried to rearrange his facial expression into a calm one.

"Are you ok? You seemed to zone out for a minute," asked Spencer.

" Yeah, I'm fine. The club idea sounds good," replied Toby.

"Awesome! Can I come over to your apartment and get ready there before we go to the club?" asked Spencer.

"Sure" said Toby.

"I'm out of coffee, let me go get some more," announced Spencer.

Toby watched as she got up and went to get a refill and felt the strangest sensation of butterflies in his stomach.


	3. Chapter 2

After Toby and Spencer's coffee run, they returned to Toby's apartment to work on their essay for the French class they were both taking. By the time they had both finished, it was around 5:00 PM. They decided to order Chinese food around 6:30, and in the meantime watch a movie. Spencer picked Mamma Mia! to watch. Toby went to the kitchen to get a few snacks. He heard Spencer's phone ringing, and heard her answer it.

"Hello?" asked Spencer into the phone. She hadn't looked at the caller ID and didn't know who it was.

"Hi Spencer," said Wren.

"Oh, it's you," said Spencer, realizing it was Wren. She didn't feel like talking to him right now.

"Just wanted to let you know that I can't make it tomorrow for our date," said Wren.

"Why not?" Disappointment and anger flooded her voice. He was doing this to her again. She had asked him 3 weeks ago to go to dinner, and she had planned it so that it didn't interrupt their schedules. And now he was going to cancel on her?

"I'm busy with work," he replied casually. How could he be so easy-going about this? They hadn't gone out on a date in a month, and she was looking forward to this.

"Whatever, I gotta go" she replied, her voice full of irritation. She hung up on him before he could reply. Toby walked in with some snacks. Unbeknownst to Spencer, he had heard her talking, and knew that something that Wren said caused her to be annoyed.

Spencer's eyes were full of irritation as Toby came into the room. He was holding two mugs of something.

"Is that coffee?" Spencer asked excitedly.

Toby laughed, he knew Spencer had a slight obsession with caffeine.

"No, it's hot chocolate," he replied as he set the two mugs on the coffee table. Spencer threw her legs onto Toby's lap, and settled onto the couch. She looked so casual and in place. Toby stared at her, she looked gorgeous, even though she was in sweatpants and t-shirt and had no makeup on. He felt that same fluttering in his stomach that he felt at Starbucks. Realizing that he was staring at her intently, Toby focused on the movie.

* * *

He stared at the TV, not watching the movie at all. His mind raced with different thoughts. He had known Spencer since high school. She had come from a very prestigious family, and when he had met her, he had expected her to be snobby but she wasn't. She was funny and sweet, and he loved that about her. She was nothing like her parents, who were fancy, and proper, and stuck-up. They had always been best friends, but the new fluttering in his stomach he got when he was around her made him nervous. He couldn't actually be developing feelings more than friendship for her, could he? On one hand, Spencer was everything he wanted in a girlfriend, but on the other hand, she was dating Wren and she probably didn't have any feelings for Toby. When he thought of Spencer and Wren together, jealousy flared inside him. Oh yes, he definitely had started to have feelings for Spencer.


	4. Chapter 3

Toby was so distracted he didn't realize the movie had ended until 15 minutes later. He looked over Spencer to ask if she wanted dinner now, but she was fast asleep. Toby loved to watch her sleep. He knew how creepy that sounded, but she looked so peaceful when she slept. He slowly lifted her legs off his lap, and picked up his car keys. He was going to go get dinner, and if she weren't hungry, he would re-heat if for her later. He got her favorite Fried Rice and Orange Chicken. He got Kung Pao Chicken for himself. When he opened the door to his apartment, he saw her on the couch sitting up, looking extremely tired.

She saw him and mumbled "Hi".

She rose off the couch, and shook out her hair. She came over to him, and wrapped her long arms around him.

"Thank you for getting dinner," she murmured into his chest.

The butterflies were back in his stomach. _Was this going to happen every time she touched him now?_ He pushed this thought away, and wrapped the arm that wasn't holding the food around him.

"Can I stay here tonight? I'm too tired to go home," she asked him.

"Spence, do you really have to ask? You sleep here more than you sleep at your own apartment," replied Toby.

They sat down to dinner on the couch. Spencer was less tired now, and she joked and flirted with Toby while they were eating. They finished eating and decided to play Scrabble. Scrabble was Toby and Spencer's favorite game. They played with the same beat-up board that they did with in high school. Toby got up from the couch to get some water and when he returned from the kitchen, Spencer had already laid down her word.

"Glyceraldehyde? Seriously Spencer?" asked Toby, rolling his eyes.

"That's 96 points for me" she replied. She looked away to grab more letters.

"You can put down 108 points for me," said Toby.

Spencer sat up looking panicked. Toby knew she hated losing.

"Goofball? That's not fair," complained Spencer.

"How is that not fair?" asked Toby

Spencer opened and then closed her mouth, unable to come up with a plausible explanation. She gave Toby her signature pout. Toby thought that Spencer looked extremely adorable when she pouted. They finished their Scrabble game, and sat down on the couch to watch another movie. Spencer picked Insidious to watch and Toby looked at her worriedly.

"Spence, are you sure? You know what scary movies do to you," teased Toby. Spencer replied by pouting at him again.

"Last time we watched a horror movie, you had to sleep here for two weeks before you could go home, and then you called me every night for 2 weeks after that," said Toby

Spencer replied by sticking her tongue out, then picking a different movie. It was almost 12:00 PM when the movie was halfway through, and Toby looked over to see Spencer asleep on his shoulder.

"Spencer, wake up," Toby said gently.

"NoIdon'twanna," mumbled Spencer

"Come on, wake up or else your you neck will kill you tomorrow. You can go to sleep on a real bed," said Toby convincingly.

"Fine," grumbled Spencer. She got off the couch and stretched.

"Can I borrow one of your shirts?" she asked hopefully.

"Spence, you're wearing a shirt and sweatpants, why do you want to borrow one of my shirts?" asked Toby. Though, secretly, he was pleased to know she liked wearing his clothes. She borrowed his clothes all the time. When she returned them, they always smelled like her perfume.

"Because they smell like you, and you smell good. Also, I like knowing that I'm wearing clothes that you once wore," she flirted.

Toby rolled his eyes, but was pleased when he flirted with him. He handed her the shirt he was going to wear. It was a soft, blue shirt with a red anchor on the left shoulder. He pulled on a different shirt. Spencer pulled of her shirt and sweatpants. Toby couldn't help but stare at her beautiful body. She was wearing a sports bra and underwear so it wasn't like she was naked. Her long legs seemed to go on for miles and Toby tried to tear his gaze away but somehow couldn't.

"Toby, see something you like?" she flirted again.

Toby forced himself to stop staring and looked back at her face. Spencer had a flirty, fun look on her face. She quickly pulled on the shirt, and looked back at Toby. Then, she sat back down on the couch and turned the movie back on. Toby pulled off his shirt and joined her on the couch. Spencer noticing he was shirtless, she stared at his perfect six-pack. Then she tore her attention away from his perfectly muscled chest and watched the movie. It was 12:30 when the movie ended, and Toby saw that Spencer was asleep again. He turned the TV off, and tried to wake her up.

"Carry me," Spencer murmured.

Toby picked her up easily, and wrapped her legs around his legs so that she wouldn't fall. He carried her to his bed, but when he got to the bed, he fell back onto the bed. Spencer was lying on his chest, and when Toby tried to move her, she merely adjusted herself more comfortably.

"Your chest is really hard," Spencer mumbled.

Toby didn't know what to do, so he just appreciated Spencer's warmth and drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

When Spencer woke up on Toby's chest, she was slightly confused. Then she remembered last night, where she had gotten so tired, she had made Toby carry her to bed. She realized they must have fallen over onto the bed. She glanced at the clock without moving, realizing that it was only 7:00 AM, way too early to wake up on a Sunday.

She was oddly warm considering she was just wearing Toby's long shirt. Then she realized her legs were looped around Toby's legs, the heat from his body kept her warm. He was still sleeping so she just lay back down on his chest. Oddly comfortable, she fell back asleep.

* * *

Toby woke up and found something very soft and warm on his chest. He immediately panicked until he realized it was Spencer. Toby also realized that Spencer's legs were wrapped around his legs, and her arms were around his neck. Toby was extremely comfortable with her so close to him. He felt her moving very slowly and lightly on him, which confirmed that she was awake. But, she obviously thought that he was still asleep.

He whispered, "I'm awake" very gently into her ear.

This caused her to jump ever so slightly, but it caused her lips to end up just a few inches away from Toby's. Toby wanted to wrap an arm around her, pull her down and press his lips against her- _Whoa! Where did that come from? _ Toby thought about this for a second.

Then, he lifted Spencer slowly off of his chest and put her down next to him on the soft comforter. Spencer got up and walked to the bathroom, Toby had no uncertainties that she had gone to brush her teeth. He knew that Spencer was anal about her morning breath. When she came back, Spencer realized her hair looked like a bird's nest. So, she flipped her hair over her head so that she was facing the ground. She tried to untangle her hair, but couldn't manage it.

"A little help?" she asked.

"Sure," Toby replied softly.

He began to untangle Spencer's silky hair with his fingers. He got almost all of the tangles out, and then grabbed a brush to comb out the rest of her hair.

"Thank you," said Spencer with a genuine smile.

"You wanna stay for breakfast?" asked Toby.

"No thanks, I'm meeting Hanna, Em, and Aria for coffee," said Spencer while stretching her arms to break the kinks out of her shoulders and neck.

"That's cool, I have to go buy you're birthday present anyway," teased Toby

Spencer groaned, "You don't have to get me anything!"

"Suck it up, you're getting a gift!" replied Toby cheerfully.

"Whatever," grumbled Spencer.

"Here, you can have your shirt back," she added.

Toby watched as she lifted the shirt over the head, and handed it to him. Toby couldn't stop staring at her this time. Toby had seen her in bikinis before and that was pretty much what she was wearing now, but this was different. When Toby was looking at her, he realized that he wasn't staring at her just because he found her just sexually attractive. She was a mesmerizingly beautiful person.

She had pulled on her shirt and sweatpants from last night and handed Toby his shirt.

"Thanks for letting me stay here," said Spencer, giving him another smile. The smile was enough to render Toby speechless. She leaned up and kissed his cheek, then left his apartment. Toby remembered standing there; feeling the spot where she had kissed him, burn. He was in trouble; he liked Spencer, and Spencer was dating Wren.

_Although, Spencer doesn't exactly love Wren right now. She deserves to be loved every single day of her life, and Wren treats her like nothing. But if this feeling keeps growing, I can't be around her without doing something to show her how I feel. _These thoughts raced through Toby's brain, and he unconsciously raised the shirt she had been wearing to his nose. It smelled like her; her shampoo, her body wash, and her perfume all mixed together to create Toby's favorite scent.

Toby shook the thoughts out of his head, grabbed coffee, and headed to the mall to buy Spencer's birthday present. He needed to find the perfect gift, one that explained his feelings. But right now, he wasn't sure what those feelings were.


	6. Chapter 5

Spencer walked in to Starbucks and found Aria and Emily sitting at a table in the corner. She welcomed the heat of the coffee shop, because it was so cold outside.

" Hi," said Spencer. Aria and Emily looked up and they both grinned.

"Hey Spencer, long time no see" said Emily

"Emily, you saw her two days ago" said Aria, rolling her eyes.

"What? I missed her yesterday, when Hanna dragged me along to the mall to go shopping. And Aria was busy with Ezra, so she couldn't come along. Hanna dragged me to practically every store in the mall and bought at least 20 items from each store. My arms are so sore from carrying all the shopping bags." Emily said defensively.

"Emily, if you are ever put through that kind of torture again, please don't hesitate to call me, we can both carry shopping bags," joked Spencer.

"I don't get how Hanna can be so obsessed with shopping. Don't get me wrong, I love shopping, but that girl takes obsessed to a whole new level." said Aria

Emily and Spencer both nodded, agreeing with what Aria had said. Then, finally, Hanna came in, and sat down.

"Watchya talking about?" Hanna asked casually.

"You," Emily, Aria, and Spencer said together.

"Me?" Hanna asked, confused.

"Yes, you and your obsession with shopping." Emily teased.

" Well, you may not appreciate shopping, but Caleb definitely liked seeing me try on what I bought yesterday," said Hanna

" Hanna! TOO MUCH INFORMATION!" said Aria, Emily, and Spencer together.

"Yeah, now every time I see you and Caleb together, I'm going to get that picture inside my head," said Aria.

"Speaking of relationships, how's yours with Wren?" asked Hanna, speaking to Spencer

"I don't know, sometimes I feel like even when I'm not trying, I put in more work than he does. He's forgotten every single one of our anniversaries and my birthday's. I know it sounds selfish, but I want him to show some effort. Just a simple 'You look pretty today' or just a 'Love you' would show me that he cares but he never says those things. I swear, if he forgets my birthday again, I'm just going to forget him," said Spencer, annoyed and irritated.

Hanna, Emily, and Aria all looked at Spencer sympathetically and then something inside of her broke. Tears slid down Spencer's face but she made no sound.

"I just want someone to hold me, and tell me I'm beautiful and mean it when they kiss me. I don't get that feeling that you guys talk about. That feeling that you can't live without the other person." said Spencer, no longer annoyed, but just disappointed.

The girls all moved to hug Spencer, and the tears had stopped.

"What am I doing? Crying over a guy that I'm not sure I like, let alone, love. I'm so lucky I have you girls, Caleb, Ezra, Maya, and Toby." said Spencer

Aria, Hanna, and Emily didn't miss the sigh in Spencer's voice when she said Toby's name. They exchanged a look between each other that Spencer, thankfully, did not catch. They talked about the club they were going to for Spencer's birthday, and Spencer's mood was visibly lifted.

* * *

Toby had called Caleb and Ezra on his way to the mall. He needed his friend's advice about what had happened with Spencer. He had picked Ezra up from his internship and Caleb from the library. They were on their way to the mall in Toby's car. And then suddenly Toby blurted out

"I THINK I LIKE SPENCER MORE THAN JUST FRIEND'S!"

Ezra and Caleb both said "What?" at the exact same time.

"She was over at my place last night, and we were just hanging out like usual. And then, I fell for her. I don't know how or why, but I know I don't regret it. Then she fell asleep on my chest and I realized I want to be close to her, like in a relationship," Toby explained.

"What?" asked Ezra and Caleb together, still confused?

"Do you remember when you guys saw Aria and Hanna and knew that you wanted to be with them? That's how I feel now."

"Ohhhh," Caleb and Ezra said together. Comprehension dawned on their faces. Toby knew that the birthday present had to be perfect and that it somehow had to explain Toby's feelings to Spencer even though she was still with Wren.

* * *

An hour later, Toby still hadn't found the perfect gift. They had gone to Nordstrom's, Macy's, Cartier, and H & M and still hadn't found anything. They were walking past Tiffany's and something caught Toby's eye. He turned and walked straight into the store. Ezra and Caleb were confused, but followed him nonetheless. Toby walked straight towards the piece of jewelry.

"Would you like to see it out of the case?" asked the lady who was working there.

He nodded and she unlocked the case. She told him it could be engraved, and the price was reasonable. This was it, the gift he had been searching for. He just hoped that Spencer would love it as much as Toby did. It reminded him of one that his Mother had. It was a gift from his Father to his Mother and his Mom was always wearing it.

"I'll take it," said Toby to the lady.


	7. Author's Note

**If you would like me to work in any scenes from the actual TV show, just tell me by commenting. If **

**you don't know the specific scene, you can always just tell me the episode and I'll find the scene. **

**Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 6

Spencer went back to her apartment after her coffee run with her friends. She didn't really have anything to do, because she had already written her essay for her French Literature class.

She checked her email, and answered a new one from her mother asking if she would be home for Thanksgiving, Spencer told her Mom she would be. Then, a video chat request popped up from Melissa, and Spencer got excited. Melissa was Spencer's older sister, and seemed more like a mom to Spencer than her real mom ever did. Melissa was 5 years older than Spencer and took care of Spencer most of the time when they were younger. Melissa was the one that Spencer ran to for advice when she got her first boyfriend, when she got her period for the first time, on her first day of high school and so many other times. Melissa lived New York with her husband, who was a doctor. Melissa was a fancy lawyer with a business firm that had hired her the minute she had finished law school. Spencer often missed Melissa and tried to make it up to New York when Melissa couldn't come to Philadelphia.

She clicked on the button to accept the request, and saw Melissa's face pop up on her computer screen.

"Hey, you" said Melissa.

"Hi," Spencer said cheerfully

"Whatya doing for your birthday? Any special plans?" asked Melissa.

"Yeah, I'm going to a club with Toby, Ezra, Aria, Emily, Maya, Hanna, and Caleb," said Spencer.

"That's cool, so what do you want for your birthday?" asked Melissa.

"You know you don't have to get me anything," said Spencer.

"Like that's going to stop me," Melissa said, rolling her eyes, " You know I'm really sorry I can't make it down for your birthday, so your gift has to be awesome."

"I'm not telling you what I want!" exclaimed Spencer.

"Fine, I'll just buy you something random and expensive!" teased Melissa.

"Ugghh, I hate you," grumbled Spencer.

"No you don't, you love me," laughed Melissa.

Melissa knew how Spencer hated to be given expensive gifts because it made her feel like the center of attention.

" I gotta get to work, sorry," said Melissa apologetically.

" It's fine," said Spencer.

"Talk to you later" said Melissa.

* * *

Toby was at home, cleaning. He wasn't anal about it, like Spencer was, but he liked his home to be clean. He was vacuuming the carpet, thinking about how he and Spencer both liked carpet better than hardwood floors and how the only hardwood floors in both their apartments were the kitchen and bathroom.

Toby wondered what would happen to his feelings for Spencer. What if he started to like her so much that he couldn't be around without showing her how he felt? Toby didn't know how his feelings about her could get so strong overnight. All he wanted to do was be around her now, wanted to hold her, wanted to kiss her.

_Where were all these thoughts coming from? _His phone ringing shook him out of his thoughts. He glanced at the phone and saw it was Spencer calling. His heart started to beat very rapidly, which confirmed how nervous he felt. There was such a difference from how he felt a week ago, to how he felt now.

"Hello?" Toby said, hating how it came out like a question.

"Hey, you" said Spencer.

"What's up?" asked Toby.

"You wanna hang at my place tonight?" asked Spencer

"Sure," said Toby excitedly.

"See you around 5:00-ish," Spencer laughed into the phone.

"Bye," said Toby

Toby felt weird inside. What if he couldn't help himself, and just decided to kiss her tonight?


	9. Chapter 7

Around 3:30, Spencer started sneezing and coughing. She thought it was just a cold so she took some Tylenol. A few minutes later, she started to vomit and realized she must have caught the flu from Emily who had it a few days earlier. She vomited again, and then realized she had to call Toby to cancel. She didn't want him to get the flu just because she wanted to hang out.

"Toby?" she croaked into the phone.

"Spencer, what's wrong?" said Toby, he could hear that something was wrong with her in her voice.

"I have the flu, so we can't hang out tonight. I don't want you to get sick," said Spencer.

"I don't care, I'm coming over anyway," said Toby. Toby didn't want her to be sick alone, he didn't care if he got sick, and he just wanted Spencer to feel better.

"No Toby, you don't have to," coughed Spencer into her phone.

"I'm coming over," said Toby

* * *

Toby knocked on Spencer's apartment door, but she didn't answer it. So Toby took out his key to her apartment, and opened the door. All of the lights were off, and the curtains were shut. After his eyes adjusted to the darkness he saw Spencer fast asleep on the couch, with a blanket covering half of her body. Toby walked over to the couch to see her more clearly and realized that she was only wearing his white, v-neck t-shirt and boy-short panties.

Toby gently pushed the shirt down from where it had still up. Her skin felt hotter than normal, so he placed his hand against her forehead. She began to shift against Toby's touch, and he realized that she was waking up.

"Toby?" Spencer murmured.

"It's me," said Toby, pulling her against his chest.

"I thought I told you to not come over," she murmured against his chest. It came out slightly muffled.

"Did you honestly think that you being sick would keep me away?" he teased.

"No," mumbled Spencer.

"You're burning up with a fever," said Toby, worried about Spencer. " You should take some medicine"

"I already took some Tylenol, but I do wanna take a shower," she replied.

Toby ran his fingers through her hair to untangle it. She moaned at the feel of his gentle, calloused fingers untangling her hair. Then, she started to gag and ran to the bathroom. Toby followed her and found her vomited into the toilet.

"Toby, go away" said Spencer after she was done throwing up.

"Like that's going to happen, let me start a shower for you" said Toby, rolling his eyes at what Spencer said.

Toby started the water and adjusted the temperature. He left to get Spencer some clothes, and to let her get in the shower. He grabbed a pair of his own sweatpants, a sports bra, a pair of boy-short panties, and another one of his own navy, v-neck t-shirts from the closet they shared. He knew that Spencer loved wearing his clothes. They always seemed to fit her exactly right, and Toby had a weakness for seeing her in his clothes.

* * *

After Toby left, Spencer stripped down to nothing, and got in the shower. The temperature of the water was perfect, and it seemed strange that Toby knew exactly what temperature was right, even though they had been friends for 4 years.

* * *

Toby came back into the bathroom with the clothes and set them down on the counter. He sat down on the toilet, waiting for Spencer to finish her shower. The glass was foggy and he could see Spencer's silhouette, but even that was enough. He saw her beautiful figure through the glass, and that was enough. He swore that Spencer was one of the most beautiful people on the planet, inside and out. She was funny and smart but also gorgeous and sexy and everything that Toby wanted in a woman. He heard the water turn off, and heard Spencer asking if he could pass her a towel. He grabbed a towel and handed it to her. She stepped out onto the floor with only a towel wrapped around her. Her hair was messy and tangled and Toby thought she looked like the sexiest woman alive. She staggered a bit and Toby realized that she was dizzy. He caught her and held her up.

"Want me to carry you?" he asked, trying to conceal the hope in his voice.

"Sure," laughed Spencer.

Toby swung her up in his arms, and grabbed the clothes, trying to not notice how her legs seemed to go on for miles, and how spectacular they looked with droplets of water running down them.

He carried Spencer to her bedroom, and set her down on the bed. She blushed and looked down, realizing she was still in her towel. She walked to her walk-in closet and pulled on her sports bra and boy-short panties and then came out.

Toby was still staring at Spencer as she dressed in the sweatpants and shirt. She sat down on the bed, and pulled Toby down with her. Toby grabbed a brush from her dresser and started pulling it through Spencer's wet hair. After it was completely de-tangled, he realized that Spencer was probably hungry.

"You should eat, I brought you chicken noodle soup" said Toby

"You did?" asked Spencer excitedly; Toby knew she adored his homemade chicken noodle soup.

"Yeah, come on" he said as he picked her up again.

Toby put Spencer on the couch slowly, and went to warm up the soup he had brought. He brought it back to the couch and sat down. He insisted on feeding her the soup, and they talked about Lana Del Rey's new album. They both loved the same kinds of music. After she had finished, Toby washed the dishes they had used and went back to the living room. He saw Spencer curled up on the brown, suede recliner. He loved how nothing in Spencer's apartment matched, but everything worked together. Her couch and recliner were brown, her walls were red, and her carpet was light beige.

Spencer glanced up from the recliner and gave Toby a stunning smile.

"Thank you for taking care of me tonight," said Spencer.

"No problem, I'd do it anytime" said Toby easily, but inside his spirits were soaring.

"No, I mean it Toby, thank you," said Spencer honestly.

Then, she pressed a kiss to Toby's forehead. A million different thoughts raced through Toby's head. She normally kissed him on the cheek, but his time she kissed him on the forehead! Why was he getting so excited though? It was just a kiss, but when her lips pressed to his skin, he could have sworn, he felt sparks.

* * *

Spencer had felt sparks when she kissed Toby. She was going to kiss him on the cheek, but kissing him on the forehead just seemed to fit the situation better. She put her long arms around his torso and pushed her faced into his chest. She felt a sensation spreading throughout her body; it had started happening ever since Toby had arrived. She felt sort of attracted to him? She didn't understand where these new feelings were coming from.

* * *

Toby hugged Spencer back, but the thoughts were still racing through his head. He realized suddenly that she had to be tired, so he lifted her into his arms again. He walked to the bedroom with Spencer still in his arms. The sparks were back in his arms, where her skin touched his. She laid her head down on his chest as they were walking to her bedroom. Toby gently put her down on the bed, and because he couldn't help himself, he pressed a slow kiss onto her soft hair. He got up to leave, but she caught his arm.

"Wait," said Spencer softly, "Will you stay here with me tonight?"

"Sure," said Toby, his heart was racing.

He went to his side of the closet, and pulled on sweatpants. He then pulled off his shirt and crawled onto the other side of the bed. Spencer rolled over to face him, and curled up into his side. He felt her breathing go steady after a few minutes and knew that she was asleep. He pressed another lingering kiss to her hair, and breathed in the smell of her shampoo. Toby fell asleep wondering what he would do if these feelings got out of control.


	10. Chapter 8

Toby woke up with Spencer's face pushed against his shoulder. He realized it was 7:30 and they had to get ready for class. They had class at the same time on Monday's. He woke up Spencer by gently shaking her.

"Spencer, wake up," said Toby.

"Idon'twantto" she mumbled into his chest. She pushed her head deeper into his shoulder.

"Come on, wake up," he said.

She moaned into his chest. Toby placed his hand on her forehead to check her temperature. He was relived to see the fever had broken and she was only sniffling a little bit. He picked her up and set her down on the floor. She walked to the bathroom, and Toby got up to grab her some more Tylenol.

* * *

Spencer brushed her teeth and went into her closet to dress. She pulled on jeans, a soft blouse, and her boots and after looking at the weather report, a jacket. She thought about last night, where she had felt so comfortable and safe in Toby's arms. She'd never felt like that in Wren's arms, although Wren had hardly ever held her. He would barely touch her, except for when they kissed. It seemed like Toby was always touching her, but in a good way. He was always so gentle with her, so tender, whereas Wren was always so pushy. It seemed that all Wren wanted out of their relationship was sex. He never just talked to her, or hung out with her. Every time that they were together, he just wanted to hook up. And she was getting tired of it. Wren didn't seem to care about their relationship. He had forgotten every single one of their anniversaries and Spencer's birthdays, and bailed on most of their dates. Spencer didn't care if Wren had gotten her anything, or if he had planned something for her birthday, she just wanted him to remember it. Spencer would love it if he would just give her a simple "Happy Birthday".

_What was she complaining about?_ Spencer realized suddenly, that caring about this was moronic. There were people with real problems and she was grumbling about how her boyfriend forgot her birthdays and anniversaries. She was done thinking about Wren, and she was done complaining him. Spencer decided to forget about the whole situation.

* * *

Toby took out the Tylenol and got the coffee started. He knew that Spencer always pre-set the coffee machine, so that coffee could be made instantly after waking up. That was how much Spencer loved coffee. He chuckled out loud, and he heard Spencer's voice behind him.

"What are you laughing about?" she asked, half-teasingly.

"Just your obsession with coffee," he replied easily.

It was so easy talking to Spencer, so casual, not like talking to other girls. Spencer gave him her famous Hastings glare. She grabbed yogurt for Toby and herself from her well-organized fridge, and poured herself a cup of coffee. She ran her hand through her hair to keep it from falling into her face and Toby found himself watching her. She looked gorgeous and carefree without trying too. A lot of girls tried to look sexy, but Spencer did it without any work. After they finished, Spencer swallowed the Tylenol, giving Toby a grateful look. They both filled their travel mugs with coffee and were off to campus in Spencer's car.

* * *

Toby didn't have any classes with Spencer on Monday so he didn't see her throughout the day. His last class ended at 4:30 and Spencer's last class ended at 3:00 so they didn't see each other. Toby got a ride from Caleb back to his apartment building, because Spencer had already gone home.

He didn't see Spencer on Monday night, Tuesday, or Wednesday at all. She had texted him telling him she couldn't hang out because she had a lot of work. Toby couldn't stop thinking about Spencer on Tuesday. The way she had snuggled into his side when she had asked him to stay. The sparks he felt when she had kissed him on the forehead and when he had picked her up. How he had just held her all night, and how natural it had felt.

Spencer had called him asking if Toby wanted to watch a movie on Thursday. He could hardly keep the excitement of his voice when he said yes, so Spencer said that she would come over at around 7:30-ish. Toby worked on his design for his architecture class and when he was finished he cleaned up the kitchen. When he was finished, he turned the TV on and was picking out some movie choices when the doorbell rang. He opened the door to see Spencer, looking stunning.

"You have a key, so why do you always ring the doorbell?" Toby teased, with a smile.

"Cause I'm to lazy to take out my keys," Spencer teased back.

She walked in and collapsed on the couch. Toby followed her, and grabbed the snacks he had made from the kitchen. He sat down next to her and put the snacks on the table.

"What movie do you want to watch?" Toby asked her.

Spencer looked over the movies, and picked Valentine's Day. She put the disc into the DVD player, and sat back down on the couch. Toby immediately noticed that she was tense and nervous.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently. He didn't want to upset her by asking to many questions. Spencer sighed and took out her phone.

"Emily was at dinner with Maya on Tuesday and she texted me this picture," she told him.

Toby looked at the phone and saw a picture of Wren with some girl at a restaurant.

"It might just be a friend or something, but I called him after Emily had texted me the picture and Wren told me he was working. I called Maya after that, and she told me he was still at the restaurant. I think, maybe, that Wren might be cheating on me," said Spencer softly.

Her voice was shaking and Toby saw the tears in her eyes, threatening to spill over. Without saying anything, he simply pulled Spencer into a hug. He held her until she her breathing went even and she pulled away from him. They focused on the movie, but Toby could see she was still stressed. He pulled her up so that her back was facing him and started to massage her neck and shoulders. Toby felt Spencer's muscles relax as he applied pressure. She whimpered as his hands rubbed her neck, which was the most agitated spot. Once he felt her muscles relax completely, he stopped.

But instead of laying back down where she was, Spencer put her head on Toby's chest and wrapped her arms around his torso. Toby snaked his hand around her delicate waist. He stroked her hair with his free hand, and she leaned into his touch. The movie finished around 9:00 PM, and both Spencer and Toby were still awake. They had eaten some snacks, but were still hungry.

"What do you want to eat?" Toby asked.

"Cereal," replied Spencer.

Toby nodded and got up to grab some Cheerios and milk. He brought it back to the living room, and they started to eat.

* * *

After they finished, Spencer offered to wash the dishes, while Toby took a shower. She was almost finished when she heard the shower turn off. She finished, and cleaned up the living room. She thought Toby was finished dressing because his door was slightly open. She pushed the door open, and Toby spun around, looking like the sexiest man alive. He had a towel low on his hips, with droplets of water running down his perfect abs.

"S-sorry," stammered out Spencer.

She went back into the living room, and collapsed on the couch. Toby looked so perfect, like a Greek god. He was always so sweet and comforting, nothing like Wren. When he held her, she felt like nothing could hurt her. Spencer had felt sparks on Sunday when she had kissed him on the forehead and when he had picked her up. She couldn't really be falling for him, could she?

Spencer and Toby had been friends for a long time, and she had never felt anything more than friendship. But ever since Sunday, he kept popping up in her head. When Emily texted Spencer the picture, Spencer thought about the idea of Wren cheating on her. Her thoughts drifted to how Caleb would never cheat on Hanna, or Ezra on Aria, or Maya on Emily. Then the oddest thing happened. Spencer's thoughts drifted to how if Toby and Spencer were dating, he would never cheat on her. Spencer didn't think Wren cheating was a possibility, but it could be. They never spent any time together, and he always seemed to "working". Cheating was a plausible explanation, now that Spencer thought about it. Thinking about it gave Spencer a headache, so she decided to forget about it for now.

* * *

Toby got out of the shower, and he could still hear Spencer washing the dishes. He wrapped a towel around his waist, and heard his phone ringing. He walked into his room, and saw that it was Caleb calling. He picked it up, and Caleb asked him where he had left the textbook Toby had borrowed a couple of days ago. He told Caleb that he left it on Caleb's desk, and then Toby hung up.

He heard someone walk in and he turned around. It was Spencer, obviously, and she was bright red. She stammered out an apology and went back into the living room. Toby didn't understand why she looked so flustered; it wasn't like she hadn't seen him shirtless before. He dressed and went out into the living room, and saw Spencer on the couch, lying down on the couch, clearly thinking hard about something.

"Hey," Toby said.

When Toby spoke, Spencer was shaken out of her thoughts. She gave him an award-winning smile.

"Hi," she replied.

"Do you wanna play Scrabble?" he asked.

"Sure," said Spencer softly.

Toby took at the game and set it up. They lounged on the couch and started to play. Toby won, as always and Spencer gave him her signature pout after he announced the score.

"Can I stay here tonight?" Spencer asked.

"Spence, do you really have to ask?" said Toby, rolling his eyes. He always explained to Spencer that she could always stay at his place.

"Thanks," she replied gratefully.

"You tired yet?" asked Toby.  
"Not really," responded Spencer

"Wanna listen to some music?" questioned Toby.

"Sure," said Spencer.

Toby grabbed his laptop and clicked on iTunes. He had downloaded Lana Del Rey's new album, and he knew Spencer had yet to listen to it. He tapped the play button on the playlist he had made of all her songs, and settled on the couch. Spencer snuggled into his side, and he felt the sparks again. Cuddled close together, they fell asleep listening to music.

Toby woke up around 1:00 AM and realized that he and Spencer were still on the couch. He gently shook Spencer awake, and she groaned. He turned the living room lights off, and carried Spencer to his room. She was already wearing sweatpants and a soft shirt so she didn't need to change. He gently put her down on the bed and went to turn off the bedroom light. He crawled into the bed with Spencer. She whimpered softly, and moved into his side. He wrapped his arm around her and turned her so that her face wasn't pressed against his chest. As much as he liked being close to her, he wanted her to be able to breath. He felt her shiver and pull closer to his body. He felt good knowing that he kept her warm. He drifted to sleep with Spencer in his arms.


	11. Chapter 9

Spencer woke up, shivering, and realized Toby wasn't with her. She got out of bed and went to Toby's bathroom. She brushed her teeth and fixed her hair. She wandered into the living room slowly, but didn't see Toby anywhere. She went to the kitchen to grab some cereal and felt someone grab her from behind. She screamed and turned around and saw Toby. His face was dangerously close to hers and, for a moment, she wondered what it would be like to kiss him. He released her from his tight hold and grinned down at her.

"What are you doing, crazy?" Spencer teased.

"Happy 20th birthday to you!" sang Toby.

Spencer realized that she had turned 20 today. She got excited at the idea of no longer being a teenager. Toby covered her eyes and led her to the coffee table. He sat her down on the sofa and uncovered her eyes. Spencer looked down and saw a plate with blueberry pancakes and bacon on it. Toby had written "Happy Birthday" on the pancakes with whipped cream and the bacon spelled out "Twenty". Spencer loved Toby's blueberry pancakes; she didn't know how he made them so perfect.

"Thank you, Toby," said Spencer happily.

She pulled Toby in for a long hug, and she felt the same sparks when his body pressed up against hers. She pulled back reluctantly, and turned back to the beautiful breakfast Toby had made her. Her birthday was off to a great start already. She finished her breakfast and gave Toby another hug, eager to feel the sparks again. She turned her phone on and realized she had 7 messages. They were from Emily, Aria, Hanna, Maya, Melissa, Caleb, and Ezra. Every single one of the messages wished Spencer a Happy 20th Birthday. She felt happy and expansive, knowing that she had such good friends.

* * *

Toby woke up while Spencer was still sleeping, and decided to make her breakfast. He slowly pushed himself away from Spencer's warm, inviting body. He brushed his teeth and walked to the kitchen. Toby didn't know what to make Spencer until he remembered that Spencer loved his blueberry pancakes. Before he forgot, he turned on the coffee maker, remembering that Spencer loved coffee early in the morning. He made two big pancakes and also made bacon for Spencer. He took out the whipped cream and arranged the bacon to say "Twenty". He cleaned up the kitchen, washed the dishes, and had his own breakfast. He heard Spencer moving around his room, and he wrote "Happy Birthday" with the whipped cream on the pancakes. He hid behind the couch and waited for Spencer to come to the living room. She came into the living room, looked around, and walked over to the kitchen. She started to look around the cabinets for breakfast when Toby jumped out from behind the couch and wrapped his arms around Spencer. She screamed and turned around. Toby's face was only an inch away from hers and he desperately wanted to kiss her, but he released her and smiled down at her.

"What are you doing, crazy?" teased Spencer, with a gentle smile.

Toby sang "Happy 20th birthday to you!"

Toby covered Spencer's eyes, and walked her to the living room. He sat her down and uncovered her eyes. Spencer's face light up in happiness and she turned to Toby.

"Thank you, Toby" said Spencer.

She pulled him in for a long hug and Toby wanted to pull her back and press his lips to hers. Instead, he unwillingly pulled away, and let Spencer enjoy her breakfast. She gave him another hug after she had finished, and Toby felt the same need to kiss her that he did before. Spencer went to check her phone, and Toby went to get a glass of water. While he was filling up his glass, he thought about how he would do much more that cook breakfast if it made Spencer happy. He wondered if Wren had called or texted Spencer yet, probably not. Toby's mind wandered back to the same place that it did whenever he thought about Spencer and Wren. That Spencer deserved way better than what Wren gave her in their relationship. Spencer came back into the kitchen fully dressed, and poured some coffee into her travel mug.

"Thanks," said Spencer, smiling up at him.

Toby was at least 7 inches taller than Spencer, so her was always towering over her. They walked into the living room, and Spencer picked up her bag. She picked up her bag, walked to the door to pull her boots on. Spencer had to go to campus for her Latin class, and Toby offered to drop her because he had to go to his Design class. They drove to campus, and when they got out of Toby's car, Toby leaned down to give Spencer a birthday kiss on the forehead. But she moved at the last second, and his lips landed right next to her ear. She blushed, and gave him another hug.

Toby watched her walk away, her hair dancing behind her. He felt an odd pull to her, like he needed to be close to her. But, instead, he walked to the building where his design class was held and tried to focus on what his professor was saying, but Spencer kept popping up in his mind. He texted Spencer, when his class finally ended, asking if she wanted a ride home. Spencer replied saying that she would get a ride from Aria, whose Literature class ended at the same time Spencer's Latin class would. She told him that she would come over around 6:30 to get ready before going to the club. Toby left, and headed to Safeway, he needed groceries. By the time he got home, it was about 1:00 PM. He put way the groceries and sat down to work on the design for a project he was doing in his Architecture Class. He had finished his part of the project by 2:30 and studied for his Calculus exam. Try as he might, he couldn't concentrate on the studying Calculus was the hardest class that Toby was taking; Spencer was also taking it with him. Spencer flew through Calculus easily, and she often helped Toby study for it.

* * *

Spencer was surprised at how many people knew it was her birthday. As she walked into class, at least 15 people wished her a Happy Birthday. Spencer loved her Latin class, especially because her professor was a wonderful teacher. Toby had texted in the middle of class, asking if she wanted a ride home. She remembered that her Latin class was twice as long as Toby's design class, so she told him that he didn't have to stay. Besides, Aria had offered to give her a ride back to Spencer's apartment, because Aria's Literature class ended at the same time Spencer's Latin class did. Aria drove Spencer home, and hugged her tightly, wishing her a Happy Birthday again. Spencer walked into her apartment, and collapsed on the couch. She turned on some music on her stereo, and started to clean up her apartment. She washed the dishes, vacuumed the carpet, made her bed, cleaned the bathroom, and dusted the shelves. She wiped the coffee table; Spencer, like Toby, didn't have a formal dining table, she normally just ate at the coffee table. She did her laundry, and started to fold it. She realized her black sweater was missing. She looked all around her apartment but couldn't find it anywhere. The last place she had worn it was when she had gone to Wren's apartment a few weeks ago, the last time she had spent any time with him. She called him, to ask if she could come over and pick it up.

"Hi, Wren" said Spencer.

"What do you want, Spencer?" asked Wren, impatiently.

"Can I come pick up my black sweater? I left it at your apartment a few weeks ago." Spencer said. She wondered what he was annoyed about.

"I'm leaving to do my rounds at the hospital in a few minutes," said Wren.

"I'll be right over to pick it up," said Spencer.

She hung up quickly, not bothering to wait for an answer. She grabbed her car keys and left. It took her 3 minutes to get to Wren's apartment building, and she took the elevator up to his apartment. Wren was almost out of his apartment, when Spencer walked up to his door.

"Spencer, be quick, I'm leaving, lock the door when you leave," snapped Wren.

Spencer tried to keep the hurt off her. She walked into his apartment and heard him going down the hallway. She found her sweater lying on the chair in Wren's bedroom, and was about to leave when something caught her eye. She walked over to Wren's bed, where there was something red sticking out from under it. She picked up the object, that had someone had clearly tried to shove under the bed. She realized, with horror, that the object was a pair of red, lacy panties. And they weren't Spencer's.

The panties added to the list of evidence against Wren. Spencer's eyes clouded over with tears, as she realized the possibility of Wren cheating on her became more of a reality than a theory.

For some odd reason, she stuck the panties in a plastic bag and shoved the bag into her purse. She walked out of the apartment, and shut the door. She got into her car and drove back to her apartment. Spencer walked up to her apartment and closed the door behind her. She slid down the door until she hit the soft carpet and sat there with her head in her hands. Spencer tried to forget about the situation by finishing her laundry, and listening to music. When she was almost finished wiping down the living room, Toby called.

"Hey Spence, I'm having trouble with Calc, think you come over and help me study?" asked Toby, with a gentle laugh.

Spencer laughed without thinking.

"Sure," replied Spencer, "I'll be over in 10 minutes."

Spencer hung up, and finished cleaning up the living room. She grabbed her purse, and her keys. The day was dry, but cloudy, Spencer's favorite, so she decided to walk. Spencer grabbed her soft, black jacket and headed out the door.

* * *

After Toby called Spencer, he moved his books over so that she could sit when she arrived. He heard the door open, and Spencer walked in looking beautiful. Toby knew that she had walked to his apartment, because her hair was slightly messy and her cheeks were somewhat pale. He noticed immediately that she looked sad, and went over to her.

"What's wrong?" Toby asked her softly.

"Nothing," replied Spencer, just as soft.

Toby knew that she was lying, so he gave her a questioning look. She turned her head towards his and he could see that her eyes were filled with tears were dangerously close to spilling onto her cheeks. He pulled her into a long, gentle hug. Spencer drew in a shaky breath and began to explain everything that happened when she was at Wren's apartment.

When Spencer finished, Toby could see teardrops flowing freely down her cheeks. He pulled her into a tight embrace, and she whimpered into his chest. Mixed thoughts about comforting Spencer and how Wren was a jackass for doing this to Spencer raced through Toby's head. It wasn't definite that Wren was cheating on Spencer but all the signs pointed to it. In Toby's opinion, Wren was being idiotic. Spencer was witty, intelligent, and gorgeous, and Wren was being a moron by cheating on her. Well, technically, Spencer didn't know if Wren was cheating on her.

Toby decided not to think about it anymore, and just to comfort Spencer. He felt horrible that Spencer was sobbing over her pathetic boyfriend on her birthday. He gently pulled her away from his chest and saw her face was streaked with tears. He picked up Spencer and took her to his bedroom. He set her down on the bed, and pulled his blanket over her shivering body. He got up to leave, but she grabbed his arm.

"Stay, please" said Spencer, her voice raspier than usual.

Toby set an alarm for 5:45 PM on his phone, and crawled into the bed with Spencer. He wrapped an arm around her and she turned so that her face was pressed against his chest. Toby stayed awake until Spencer breathing evened out. Then, he fell asleep, listening to Spencer's steady breathing.


	12. Chapter 10

Toby woke up to his alarm ringing. He shut it off quickly, and turned back to Spencer's sleeping body. He shook her softly to wake her up. Spencer moaned and turned onto her back. She pushed herself into the sitting position, and looked over at Toby. She gave a gentle smile, and pushed the blanket off her.

"Thank you," said Spencer.

"For what?" asked Toby

"For doing that, for comforting me. And just for being you." said Spencer genuinely.

Toby smiled at her and got out of his bed. He grabbed his clothes he was going to wear to the club and walked into the living room. He pulled on his clothes and threw his old clothes into the laundry. While he waited for Spencer, he got a glass off water and sat on the couch. He heard Spencer walk out of his room, and turned around.

Toby almost spit out his water.

Spencer looked like a supermodel. She was wearing a fierce red, halter-necked dress that hit her mid-thigh and she had on gray, suede pumps. And, her mahogany eyes were enhanced by gray eyeliner and gray eye shadow.

She gave him a breath-taking smile, and walked out the door. Toby stumbled behind her and they got in the elevator together. As they walked out of the elevator, every male in the lobby turned their heads in appreciation for Spencer.

Spencer took no notice and walked to Toby's car. As they drove to the club, Spencer called Emily, Aria, and Hanna to ask if they were at the club yet. Hanna said that she and Caleb were, and Ezra and Aria were almost there. Maya picked up Emily's phone, and told Spencer they were running a little late, and would be at the club in about 15 minutes.

They got to the club, and went inside. Spencer saw Hanna at the bar, waving them over. She was with Caleb, Aria, and Ezra.

"Hi, birthday girl" said Hanna, with a smile.

"Hey," replied Spencer, returning the smile

Spencer hugged Aria and Ezra, and Caleb gave Spencer a gigantic bear hug.

"Can't breathe," gasped Spencer as Caleb squeezed her.

He grinned and let her down. They ordered drinks at the bar, having no problem with ID's because all of them looked at least 25. Maya and Emily arrived a few minutes later, and they also ordered drinks. Hanna, Emily, Aria, and Spencer started to dance after they finished their drinks. Maya joined them after a few minutes and so did Caleb.

Toby watched Spencer dance, and admired her gracefulness. She was so magnificently beautiful, and just so perfect in every way possible.

After the song ended Spencer and Maya left the dance floor and came back to the bar. Spencer and Maya both ordered margaritas and were joking with Ezra when Hanna, Aria, and Emily suddenly came over. After a few minutes, Spencer left to go to the bathroom. Hanna grabbed Toby's arm and pulled him closer.

"Look over there, very slowly" said Hanna, staring pointedly at something. Toby followed her gaze and saw some random couple kissing. Then he realized, the guy was Wren, and he was making out with some random girl.

Spencer's heart would be broken if she saw this. No, she couldn't see this. They would have to keep Spencer from seeing this.

Ezra, Aria, Maya, Emily, Toby, Hanna, and Caleb all huddled together and started discussing things to do all at the same time.

"Guys, we have to stop Spencer from seeing them," whispered Hanna.

"How?" asked Aria?

"She's going to see them somehow," whispered Maya.

"Then we distract her," said Emily

Spencer came out of the bathroom, and the group broke their huddle. Emily and Aria grabbed Spencer and dragged her on to the dance floor. The group kept Spencer diverted on the dance floor for about 30 minutes. After the 6th song ended, Spencer walked back to the bar where Caleb, Hanna, Ezra and Toby were. Suddenly Caleb grabbed her and covered her eyes. He led her somewhere and uncovered her eyes. She looked down and saw a bunch of presents on the bar counter. She looked up to see all of her friend's faces smiling at her.

"What are you doing?" Spencer asked.

"What does it look like? We never got to give you your presents," explained Caleb.

She glared at her friends and they gave her annoyed looks. They all knew that Spencer hated being given presents.

"Spencer, suck it up, and open your presents," said Hanna.

Spencer started to open her presents. Ezra and Aria had given her a collection of Shakespeare's novel, which they knew Spencer loved. Emily and Maya gave her 3 gift cards to her favorite clothing stores, and Hanna and Caleb had given her a set of old mystery movies, which they knew Spencer loved. Spencer hugged all her friends, and Maya, Aria, Ezra, Hanna, Caleb, and Emily all went to dance. Spencer and Toby stayed at the bar. Spencer took a sip of her margarita, which she had barely been touched. Toby kept his eye on Wren and the girl, who still hadn't left.

He made sure that Spencer's back was turned to them, so she didn't see them.

"Thank you, Toby. This has been a really great birthday," said Spencer.

"You deserve it," replied Toby. He didn't think Spencer knew how much he meant that.

Spencer gave him a stunning smile. Maya and Emily came back.

"Well, it's not over yet," said Toby. He pulled her onto the dance floor. Toby was surprised when Spencer grabbed him and pushed her body against his. Spencer stayed close to him for the rest of the song. When the song ended, she pulled away and Toby felt the need to be close to her again. Hanna, Caleb, Toby, Spencer, Aria, and Ezra all went back to the bar. It was close to 11:45 PM, but no one wanted to go home. They surrounded Spencer so she wouldn't see Wren. They stayed at the bar for about 15 more minutes. Suddenly, as a new song came on, Hanna jumped up and down.

"This is my favorite song!" squealed Hanna. She grabbed Caleb, Emily, and Maya and ran to the dance floor. Toby, Ezra, Aria, and Spencer burst out laughing at Hanna's excitement. Suddenly, Spencer stopped laughing and her expression turned hard. She was glaring at something, and everyone followed her gaze. They saw her staring at Wren and the girl, who were kissing again. Toby's heart broke as Spencer's eyes filled with tears. Hanna, Emily, Caleb, and Maya came over to the bar, all laughing. They abruptly stopped as they saw Spencer, and everyone else staring at Wren. Then Spencer, for the first time in her life, did something without thinking it through first.

She grabbed her almost full margarita and walked over to Wren. Then, she slowly poured it all over Wren's head. The entire group watched as Wren and the girl broke apart and Wren stared at Spencer.

"Spe-Spencer, wha-what are doing here?" spluttered Wren.

"It's my birthday, you ass. But of course you wouldn't remember that, would you?" said Spencer, the hard look in her eyes disappearing. Her friends watched as her eyes filled with tears.

"Why? Why would you do this?" asked Spencer. Tears were now streaming down her face. Instead of waiting for an answer, she turned and stormed out of the club. Toby ran after her, and all of Spencer's friends walked over to Wren, who now smelled like a margarita.

"How dare you? How dare you hurt our friend like this?" asked Maya. Suddenly, there was a resounding crack, and everyone realized that Hanna had slapped Wren.

"He's cheating on you," added Aria, nodding at the girl that Wren was with. They quickly turned and walked out of the club. Maya turned back and saw the girl Wren was with pour her own drink on top of Wren's already soaked head. Maya watched as the girl kicked Wren's in the shin, and stormed off. _Ouch, that had to hurt _thought Maya, slightly happy that Wren had gotten what he deserved.

* * *

Toby followed Spencer and saw her leaning against Toby's car, breathing heavily.

"Spence," called Toby.

She turned toward him, and he held out his arms wordlessly. She collapsed into his arms, and sobbed into his chest. The rest of their friends were still inside the club. Toby held Spencer silently, as she poured out her tears. Everyone came out of the club, and Toby gestured at them to leave. They cast Spencer and Toby worried glances, but Emily and Maya, Caleb and Hanna, and Aria and Ezra all got in their cars and went home.

After about 3 minutes, Spencer pulled away from Toby, and got into his car. Toby went to the driver's side and started driving.

"Can I stay at your place tonight?" asked Spencer hoarsely.

"Of course," answered Toby. He knew she needed comfort from a friend tonight.

* * *

After they reached his apartment, he looked over at Spencer and saw that she was asleep. He shook her gently.

"Spencer, wake up" he said, "Come on Spence, wake up."

Her eyes fluttered open, and he saw that they were still red from all the crying.

"Will you carry me, please?" she murmured softly.

Toby got out of his car, and went over to the passenger side. He pulled the door open, and gently pulled Spencer up. He swung her up in his arms lightly, bridal style. He walked through the lobby, thankful that no one was there except the manager. The manager nodded at them politely, recognizing Toby.

By the time the elevator reached his floor, Spencer was asleep again. He walked into his apartment, and tossed his keys into the bowl beside the door.

He gently set Spencer down on his couch, and went to grab her some water. He knew she dehydrated from all the crying. When he came back, she was sitting up. She looked over at him as he walked into the room. She accepted the water gratefully.

"Why?" asked Spencer, her voice still hoarse.

Toby was surprised to hear her talk. She was asking why Wren had cheated on her.

"I don't know," he answered truthfully.

Anyone who would be moronic enough to cheat on Spencer was an idiot.

Tears started to fall from Spencer eyes again, and she started to sob. Toby pulled her into another hug, and waited until her breathing evened out. Once it did, she pulled away from him. Instantly, Toby felt the need to be near her, again. Spencer walked to his bedroom, no doubt to change out of her clothes. Toby sat, thinking about Spencer and her situation with Wren. When Spencer came out, she was wearing one of Toby's shirts, and a pair of his sweatpants. Her hair was loose, and she looked beautiful.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" asked Toby.

He knew it was late, but Spencer needed a distraction. She nodded, and he turned on some random movie. He sat down, but Spencer pulled him down to lay horizontal on the couch. She snuggled into his side, and Toby felt her shiver. He pulled a blanket over them. Toby ran his calloused hands up and down Spencer's arms. She whimpered and pulled closer to Toby's body. About 15 minutes later, Spencer fell asleep. Toby turned off the movie, and carried her to his bedroom. He laid her down gently, and pulled off his shirt. He changed into a pair of his own sweatpants, and went back to Spencer. He crawled into the bed, next to Spencer. He pulled her close to his body without waking her up.

Then, because it seemed very natural to do so, he pressed his lips onto her, very gently and very softly.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry, that was sort of a cliffhanger. I'm also sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'll try to update as soon as possible, but I don't know when I'll be able to.**


	13. Chapter 11

The second Toby's lips touched Spencer's lips; he felt fireworks explode in his mouth. It was only for a few seconds, and she didn't kiss back because she was asleep, but Toby swore he felt a fire start in his chest when he kissed her. It spread throughout his body, until he pulled away. Then, it suddenly stopped.

He wanted to kiss her again, but she was asleep, and this wasn't the right way. Instead, he lay down next to her, and found himself drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Spencer woke up, curled around Toby. She noticed, with pleasure, that his arm was wrapped around her protectively. He started to move, and she knew that he was awake.

"Morning," Toby mumbled, noticing she was awake.

Toby pulled his arm away from Spencer. She tried not to show her disappointment. Spencer got up from the bed, and stretched. She sat back down, and looked at Toby, a lazy smile playing on her lips.

"Are you okay after what happened last night?" asked Toby gently. Her smile disappeared.

"I'm sorry, Spencer. I didn't mean to remind you about that," said Toby, with a worried frown.

"S'okay," mumbled Spencer. She willed the tears to not start, but they filled her eyes anyway.

"Oh, Spence" said Toby, as he pulled Spencer against his chest. She was soon sobbing into his chest.

After a while, she pulled away, and wiped her eyes. Spencer walked to the bathroom, and Toby got off the bed. Toby started to make waffles, and Spencer came out of the bathroom. There were no longer tear streaks on her face, but her eyes were red.

She smiled weakly at Toby, and walked over to help him with breakfast. Spencer made the coffee and washed the dishes as Toby finished the waffles. They ate in silence, and Toby knew that Spencer was miserable. He wanted to find some way to cheer her up. Suddenly, he had an idea.

He cleared their plates, and went back to couch.

"Spencer, let's have a lazy day today," said Toby. Spencer's entire face lit up. "Lazy days" were days where Spencer and Toby watched TV, played Scrabble, and listened to music. They were days that were used when one of them were sad, or irritated about something.

Spencer chose the old mystery movies to watch that Hanna and Caleb had given her for her birthday. All day, they played Scrabble, watched movies, and drank coffee.

"Thank you, Toby" said Spencer. It was 4:00 in the afternoon, and they had just finished the 3rd movie.

"For what?" asked Toby.

"For cheering me up, for being my best friend, for everything," Spencer said.

Toby didn't know how to respond, so he just pulled her into a hug. After a while, she pulled away. Toby tried not to show his disappointment.

"But all good things must come to an end, I got to get home," said Spencer.

"Why?" asked Toby, pouting.

"Because, I've been living here for the past day and a half, and I need to go to take of my apartment. You know, where I live," joked Spencer.

She got up, put her empty coffee cup in the sink, and started to clean up the living room. After Toby's living was organized, Spencer grabbed her bag. Toby gave her another hug, and soft kiss on the forehead. She walked out, and pressed the button for the elevator. As she was on her way down to the lobby, she thought about how she missed Toby already.

As Spencer walked home, she noticed several dark rain clouds. She got to her apartment building, right when it started to drizzle lightly. Once she got home, she started to work on her homework for class. She blocked out all thoughts of Wren by drowning herself in her work.

* * *

After Spencer left, Toby began to work on his homework. By the time he done, it was almost 7:00 PM, and he decided to make dinner. While he was making soup, he glanced out the window. It was pouring rain, and thunder and lightening clapped outside. He hoped no one was caught outside in this weather. There was a rapid knocking at the door, and he hurried over.

Toby pulled the door open. Spencer was standing there. She was completely drenched with water, and her entire body was shaking with sobs. She collapsed into Toby's arms, whimpering.

* * *

**I'm sorry that this was a really short chapter, and a sort-of cliffhanger. :( But I will make the next chapter longer, and there will be a very special moment in it. It'll be kind of the turning point of the entire story ;)**


End file.
